Security systems with remote start functionality are known in the art. These systems generally operate by using a remote transmitter to send a signal to a transceiver within the vehicle to cause the vehicle's engine to start. Remote start functionality is beneficial to a user in that it allows the user to start a vehicle from a distance away from the vehicle, for example within a home or office. Remote start functionality has been particularly useful in areas having colder environments because it allows the user to start the vehicle and warm the vehicle's interior to a comfortable temperature prior to entry. In a similar manner, in warmer environments, remote start capability allows the user to start the vehicle and cool the vehicle's interior to a comfortable temperature prior to entry.
An important feature of remote start systems is determining the proper time required for the starting function to occur, hence the amount of time necessary for the starter to attempt to start the engine. If the starter attempts to start the engine after the engine has already been started, this can lead to damage of the starter and unnecessary draining of the battery. If the starter does not attempt to start the engine for the proper time, the engine will not be started. Therefore, it is crucial for remote start systems to properly detect when a start has occurred to prevent damage to the starter and draining of the battery.
Different methods to detect when a vehicle has started have been used in security systems with remote start capabilities. Some systems have relied on detecting engine revolutions per minute (RPMs). While this method achieves the desired purpose, there can be a significant delay in the time from when the engine is actually started until the time when the detection occurs and the starter is disengaged from the engine flywheel. Other systems have relied on detecting the output from an alternator/generator. The alternator/generator output passes through a voltage regulator, from which the voltage can be monitored. After an engine has successfully started and is running smoothly, the voltage output should be in the range of 13.6 to 14 Volts. When the detection circuit detects a voltage within this range, the starter is then disengaged from the engine flywheel. The drawback of remote start systems using this type of detection circuit is that certain vehicles, such as those with engines that do not perform optimally, may be started, but may not produce a voltage output from the alternator/generator that falls within the 13.6 to 14 Volt range for a certain period of time. Therefore, there exists the possibility that the starter will continue to attempt to start the vehicle's engine after the engine has already been started, thus shortening the life of the starter and causing unnecessary drain on the vehicle's battery.
Another important feature associated with remote start security systems is the ability to start a vehicle from a far away distance. Recent advances in technology have allowed transmitters to start vehicles from up to one mile away. Advantages of remote starting from far distances include the ability to have one's vehicle engine fully warmed to operating temperature as well as to allow a heater or air conditioner to either heat or cool the vehicle's interior to a desired temperature prior to the owner entering the vehicle. One drawback of security systems with far-ranging remote start capabilities is the lack of awareness a vehicle owner has over the operation of their vehicle from the time the vehicle is remotely started until the time the user enters the vehicle. In circumstances where a vehicle owner remotely starts their vehicle from a mile away, the time it takes for the vehicle owner to reach the vehicle can be up to ten minutes, possibly longer. During the period the owner is traveling to their vehicle, various undesirable conditions that may have been prevented if the owner were present in the vehicle, may occur, such as the vehicle engine overheating, the engine or other related drive components may malfunction, or the vehicle may run out of fuel. Current security systems do not provide capabilities to monitor and control vehicle performance after an engine has been remotely started, or to notify a vehicle owner after an undesirable condition has occurred.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a security system with remote start functionality that can provide confirmation of when a vehicle's engine has been started without encompassing any of the drawbacks of the prior art systems. It would also be advantageous to provide a security system with remote start functionality that can provide a vehicle owner with notification when an undesirable vehicle condition, such as engine overheating, has occurred.